comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Terra Nova (Earth-5875)
The Battle of Terra Nova was an engagement fought in the human Outer Colony Terra Nova, between joint UNSC-ONI forces and xenomorphs following a major outbreak in ONI laboratories. It was later increased with the involvement of the Covenant through the appearance of the Silent Shadow. Prelude On September 30th, 2547, the Office of Naval Intelligence closed the businesses of Terra Nova's settlements, including Freyja, to pan-corporate enterprises, reneging numerous co-development agreements, following the discovery of forerunner ruins on the planet. This later escalated in a major ONI effort to cover the purpose of a major facility they had built amidst the forerunner ruins, conducting research on the forerunners and xenomorph specimens it retrieved from Paraíso one year earlier. History These xenomorphs were enslaved and used as test subjects to form a Keymind. When the ONI operative Colonel Karl Bishop opened the mysterious forerunner structure located beneath the ONI facility, it released a powerful electromagnetic pulse that shut down all the power within the facility, freeing the xenomorphs, including a particularly smart xenomorph branded Specimen 6. After escaping, she killed all scientists and combat synthetics along the way, freeing her brethren from nearby holding cells. The xenomorphs eventually moved to the room where the Keymind was restrained, and Six shut down its constraints and opened the maglev doors, which allowed the Keymind to escape alongside its xenomorphs to the nearby jungle. With the help of its xenomorphs, The Keymind settled a hive within Freyja's Staten Refinery. The catastrophic outbreak led to the slaughter of most of Freyja's population, except for its synthetic administrator Katya, who was able to hide and warn the [[UNSC Marlow (Earth-5875)|UNSC Marlow]], the closest ship to the planet, about the mysterious alien attackers. Believing the aliens to be an unidentified Covenant species, the UNSC Marine Corps then deployed its 1st Battalion, 3rd Regiment to Terra Nova, to investigate. However, as soon as the Marlow arrived in the Iota Draconis system, it was shot down by a hidden ''CCS''-class battlecruiser led by a group of Silent Shadow sangheili, who were in search of a Special Operations who had gone missing on the human world. With most of the colonists being used as either hosts or biomass, Six returned to the jungle, where she sabotaged the UNSC battle network, infiltrated a Marine outpost, and killed all of the soldiers inside. An organized group of Marines was able to trap Six inside an office building, but she outsmarted them by smashing the lights in the room and camouflage in the shadows, escaping from the Marine forces as soon as they entered to investigate. She found more unarmed civilians inside the command bunker, harvesting them to be used as biomass in the evolution of the Keymind. Telepathically instructed by the Keymind, she moved to the forerunner ruins, where she battled and killed many combat synthetics that guarded its entrance. The sangheili proceeded to the planet, each in their own personal Banshee, where the six of them discovered the large-scale xenomorph outbreak that was taking place in the human world and found themselves amidst the conflict between the UNSC and the parasite. Dark landed on a jungle, near an Office of Naval Intelligence complex, where he discovered the body of two Special Operations sangheili and several Special Operations unggoy. He then burned their bodies with plasma, to ensure their technology would not fall into the hands of humanity. The Marines arrived in an abandoned facility in Freyja. One of them, Private Amir "Bacon" Kinard, was being contacted by Corporal Teresa "Tequila" Aquila, he discovered that his squad left him hidden as they fled from an incoming xenomorph attack. As she was the highest-ranking surviving Marine, Tequila ordered Bacon to rendezvous to the center of Freyja, where the surviving Marines were regrouping. Despite his success, the settlement was almost immediately overrun with another xenomorph attack, which forced him to retreat to Freyja's sewer system. However, as he made his way, Bacon was attacked by a xenomorph Aggressor and carried away. After disposing of all synthetics, Six and her fellow xenomorphs were lured into a trap by two Special Operations sangheili warriors, and a brutal fight soon ensued, where Six was able to kill the two sangheili despite sustaining heavy injuries and having all of her brethren killed. After eliminating them, she was noticed by Kule Vars, a Silent Shadow sangheili First Blade officer, who rushed to duel her. During the battle, Six got the upper hand, until Vars was able to put her down by knocking her head. Weakened in the ground, she faked her death, and as Kule approached, she allowed her arrogant enemy get close enough to impale him with her tail, critically injuring the sangheili. Kule was defenseless, and so Six removed his helmet and allow a Facehugger to latch on his face and impregnate him. Bacon was able to regain his consciousness in the last minute and overpowered the Warrior, killing him. When he recomposed, Bacon found himself lost in the settlement's mines. He regained contact with Tequila, who informed him that Major Thomas van Zandt, the leading officer of the Marlow Marines, was preparing for an assault against the xenomorph Keymind inside the nearby Staten Refinery. When Bacon rushed to the refinery to assist van Zandt, he found he and his forces were slaughtered by the xenomorphs, with Thomas being cocooned and impregnated with a Chestbuster. Unwilling to give birth to one of the creatures, he asked Bacon to kill him, which he did. As the Private escaped from the refinery's hive, he came face to face with the Keymind, who attempted to kill him. Bacon got the upper hand and was able to kill her by detonating several mines he mounted in the chamber. As she was aware of the eventual birth of the sangheili Aggressor, Six screeched in victory and returned to the hive. However, as she approached, Six felt a neural pain as a result of the Keymind being killed at the Staten Refinery by the human Marine Amir Kinard. Paralyzed in pain, Six was captured by combat synthetics and brought before Weyland aboard a Prowler orbiting the planet for continuous study. As Freyja became completely overrun with xenomorphs and with the arrival of the Covenant's Silent Shadow forces, Bacon escaped into the nearby jungle, where few xenomorphs were lurking. In the woods, he wound numerous corpses skinned by sangheili warriors and fought numerous xenomorph Runners. He almost perished, until the arrival of Tequila in the D96 Albatross ''Typhoon'', which evacuated both of them. Before the duo could escape, a nearby Oosona shot the ship down with a Type-26 Wraith. Dahr's next move was tracking down the Keymind, who was located in a refinery in the nearby settlement of Freyja. When he reached the refinery, Dahr spotted an enormous xenomorph, which had been birthed from Vars hours prior by a vicious xenomorph, but was unable to attack it as the creature fled the moment it noticed the sangheili's presence. 'Voliree fought through the hive, only to find the Keymind burned and dead, following a previous encounter with a human. The Hierarchs contacted him via hologram, informing him that the population centers infected by the flood should be destroyed to ensure they did not escape the planet. Before he escaped the refinery, however, Dahr discovered the body of the other Silent Shadow warriors which had arrived on Weyland alongside him. Guided by Freyja's administrative synthetic Katya, who was able to regroup Bacon with a surviving group of Marines in forerunner ruins. They gave him a M7 SMG and a BR55 battle rifle, which he used to defend themselves from a massive xenomorph assault before embarking on a search for Tequila alongside Vladimir Connor, the Typhoon's pilot. As they were deep within the ruins, the duo observed a sangheili collecting the skull of a deceased Marine before being attacked by Runners. As the two observed it, Connor was dragged away by an unseen xenomorph, leaving Bacon alone once more. Proceeding, he reached an ancient forerunner research area, where he was confronted by the sangheili he saw earlier. After a violent duel, Bacon was able to kill the alien warrior and freed Tequila from a nest, whereupon he discovered she had been impregnated with a Chestbuster. She demanded Kinard to put a bullet in her head, but Katya informed she could potentially remove the xenomorph embryo if Bacon brought her to the ONI Research Laboratory, where she was hiding. The duo breached the research laboratory, finding themselves in a firefight between xenomorphs and Office of Naval Intelligence combat synthetics. After killing all of them, Bacon and Tequila reached Katya, who prepared to surgically remove the Chestbuster from the Marine's belly. During the operation, the laboratory's commander, Karl Bishop Weyland, appeared and shut down the operation. Seeing no other way, both Bacon and Katya placed Tequila in a cryosleep chamber to prevent the xenomorph's birth. Meanwhile, Bacon settled to find Weyland, who was in the forerunner pyramid ONI had been excavating. Realizing he was alone, 'Voliree went to the ancient forerunner ruins near the city, which were being explored by Weyland-Yutani, in order to search for treasures and secrets. Learning that a Luminary was found within the temple, the sangheili discovered it had been stolen by Weyland-Yutani for research in their laboratory, and from then on he focused on killing all the humans and glass the infected area to halt the flood threat. After slaughtering UNSC Marines and some combat synthetics, Dahr became trapped in a digging site, where he was forced to fight a crusher and its Aggressors, succeeding. Nearing the entrance of the pyramid, Bacon was faced by a Praetorian, who he was able to eventually defeat. Descending to the pyramid, he fought numerous Warriors and two Praetorians, all which he killed, before he entered the pyramid in search of Weyland, in the hopes of stealing his data pad and allow himself, Katya and Tequila to call for UNSC help. He eventually reached Weyland, but was ambushed by combat synthetics using active camouflage. After Weyland left, Kinard was able to get the upper hand and slaughter the synthetics, reaching Karl and dueling him. After a fierce firefight, Bacon was able to kill Weyland, discovering he was a synthetic, before finally giving a single shot into his skull. Weyland's body then fell into the pool of lava beneath the pyramid and he eventually died. He continued walking through the forerunner ruins until he reached the ONI research facility, built atop the forerunner temple. After infiltrating the installation and killing multiple combat synthetics, Dahr located the Luminary, escaping with it through an elevator that led to the interior of the forerunner installation. When he finally arrived in the installation, he placed the Luminary on an opening, where it showcased a holographic map of several forerunner installations scattered across the galaxy. However, before he could retrieve it, Dahr was attacked by a group of flood forms. After killing them all, Dahr was nearly killed by the surprise appearance of the Abomination, the massive flood form he saw earlier, and the two dueled in an ancient forerunner underground complex surrounded by the planet's lava. 'Voliree was able to get the upper hand and killed the creature, dragging its carcass to the roof of the installation, hurling it to the ground and demonstrating his superiority. Aftermath After barely escaping the collapse of the pyramid, Bacon stole Weyland's private ''Eclipse''-class prowler, saving Katya and the cryonically frozen Tequila, and called for help. After being escorted out of Terra Nova by a Longsword, the trio slept. Meanwhile, the Longsword's pilots broadcasted the information on Weyland's data pad to an ONI agent. After being unable to retrieve the Luminary, 'Voliree left the planet and started glassing Terra Nova to kill all xenomorphs and humans present. Following the destruction of Freyja, all xenomorphs and the forerunner structures, 6 was able to escape again and evolve into a Praetorian, building a new hive in the ruins of Terra Nova, where she cocooned and killed Dr. Groves. After amassing his biomass, she started developing more xenomorphs, becoming a Keymind herself and roaring in victory. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Battles of Earth-5875 Category:Events of Earth-5875 Category:Battles of the First Contact War (Earth-5875) Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227